The Rivalry
by Meister Falcon
Summary: CHAPTER 1! Kasumi is being chased down by assassins. Ayane simply thought that she had finished Kasumi...or did she? Please R&R! Edited.
1. The Rivalry

Ryu Hayabusa smashed his sword against Kasumi's short katana. Then, with another swift swing of the sword, Ryu dodged the sharp katana and leaped up and landed on a thick tree branch. Kasumi followed him and steadied herself to not fall.

"You have improved," Ryu commented.

"Thanks, Master Ryu," Kasumi answered.

Ryu thrust his sword at Kasumi, who dodged it with ease. "You have _surely_ improved," Ryu said again.

With both swords clashing against each other, Ryu finally stopped. He could hear something. It sounded like footsteps. Ryu could hear it drawing closer and closer. The pattering sound of the footsteps suddenly stopped.

"Kasumi," Ryu said quietly. "Hide. Quickly."

Kasumi didn't argue. She was also alerted by the quickening footsteps. It was definitely her brother's assassins sent to kill her for leaving the clan. Kasumi slipped her katana into the sheath and looked at Ryu for any more things to do.

"Kasumi, they must've heard us when we were practicing," Ryu told her. "There must be hundreds now that are sent to kill you. I can sense them forming a barrier around the perimeter. They're planning on surrounding you."

Kasumi began drawing deep breaths. She could also sense the assassins. There were more than usual. "Should I start running?" she asked.

"Where to?" Ryu questioned. "We're already in the middle. Anywhere you run there will be an assassin there." Ryu sighed and closed his eyes to think. "I'll tell you when to run, Kasumi. But now, just wait."

Kasumi nodded. She looked Ryu for the word. She didn't sense fear in him, or uneasiness in him. He was calm and quiet like the trees around them.

"Draw out your katana," Ryu ordered

Kasumi did what she was told. She could hear four assassins coming on the right side of her and two more coming ahead. The rest were behind her to pounce like a lion.

"Get ready," Ryu alerted.

Kasumi held her katana tightly in her fist. Then, an assassin leaped in the air, but Ryu stabbed him with his sword before he could've even reach Kasumi.

"There's an opening," Ryu told Kasumi, pointing at an open space. "Run!"

Kasumi ran to where Ryu pointed. He was right. There were no assassins to be seen. She looked behind her and saw Ryu, gone. He was nowhere to be seen. As soon as Kasumi looked ahead of her, she gasped. It was a young lady with short purple hair. She was slender and very eye-catching. She was Kasumi's young half-sister, Ayane.

"It's glad to see you again," Kasumi remarked.

Ayane smiled. "So am I."

The two of them stared at each other, until Ayane drew out her sword from her sheath.

"I don't want to fight you, Ayane," Kasumi said sternly.

"Fine, then, you don't have to. I'll kill you with ease, then."

Ayane slammed her sword down at Kasumi's katana, which shook tremendously. Ayane thrust her sword for Kasumi's stomach, but missed. Again and again she thrust, but Kasumi's eyes were quicker than light.

Kasumi kept taking a step back, dodging Ayane's sword. Then, Kasumi began running. She could hear Ayane's footsteps going as fast hers. Then, Kasumi began running faster, kicking up leaves behind her.

Ayane stopped chasing after Kasumi and took out a small knife that hung down her belt. She grabbed it by the blade and heaved it towards Kasumi's back. It was right at the target. Ayane could see her half-sister, stumbling over sticks and twigs that lied on the ground. However, she was still moving, but slowed down each second that passed.

Ayane could feel triumph in her whole body. She finally did it. Ayane followed Kasumi, who was still running slowly, to a stream. Kasumi collapsed on her knees and felt Ayane's feet, pushing her into the stream.

"There, she should be dead from the stream's force," Ayane told herself, watching Kasumi being pushed around the heavy stream.

Kasumi could still feel the knife in her. The water around her caused more pain. It ripped more skin around the wound. She felt a hand around her arm. It was strong and pulled her to dry land.

"Come on. I'll take you to my shop. You'll get rest there," said the familiar deep voice.


	2. Uninvited Guests

Ryu Hayabusa smashed his sword against Kasumi's short katana. Then, with another swift swing of the sword, Ryu dodged the sharp katana and leaped up and landed on a thick tree branch. Kasumi followed him and steadied herself to not fall.

"You have improved," Ryu commented.

"Thanks, Master Ryu," Kasumi answered.

Ryu thrust his sword at Kasumi, who dodged it with ease. "You have _surely_ improved," Ryu said again.

With both swords clashing against each other, Ryu finally stopped. He could hear something. It sounded like footsteps. Ryu could hear it drawing closer and closer. The pattering sound of the footsteps suddenly stopped.

"Kasumi," Ryu said quietly. "Hide. Quickly."

Kasumi didn't argue. She was also alerted by the quickening footsteps. It was definitely her brother's assassins sent to kill her for leaving the clan. Kasumi slipped her katana into the sheath and looked at Ryu for any more things to do.

"Kasumi, they must've heard us when we were practicing," Ryu told her. "There must be hundreds now that are sent to kill you. I can sense them forming a barrier around the perimeter. They're planning on surrounding you."

Kasumi began drawing deep breaths. She could also sense the assassins. There were more than usual. "Should I start running?" she asked.

"Where to?" Ryu questioned. "We're already in the middle. Anywhere you run there will be an assassin there." Ryu sighed and closed his eyes to think. "I'll tell you when to run, Kasumi. But now, just wait."

Kasumi nodded. She looked Ryu for the word. She didn't sense fear in him, or uneasiness in him. He was calm and quiet like the trees around them.

"Draw out your katana," Ryu ordered

Kasumi did what she was told. She could hear four assassins coming on the right side of her and two more coming ahead. The rest were behind her to pounce like a lion.

"Get ready," Ryu alerted.

Kasumi held her katana tightly in her fist. Then, an assassin leaped in the air, but Ryu stabbed him with his sword before he could've even reach Kasumi.

"There's an opening," Ryu told Kasumi, pointing at an open space. "Run!"

Kasumi ran to where Ryu pointed. He was right. There were no assassins to be seen. She looked behind her and saw Ryu, gone. He was nowhere to be seen. As soon as Kasumi looked ahead of her, she gasped. It was a young lady with short purple hair. She was slender and very eye-catching. She was Kasumi's young half-sister, Ayane.

"It's glad to see you again," Kasumi remarked.

Ayane smiled. "So am I."

The two of them stared at each other, until Ayane drew out her sword from her sheath.

"I don't want to fight you, Ayane," Kasumi said sternly.

"Fine, then, you don't have to. I'll kill you with ease, then."

Ayane slammed her sword down at Kasumi's katana, which shook tremendously. Ayane thrust her sword for Kasumi's stomach, but missed. Again and again she thrust, but Kasumi's eyes were quicker than light.

Kasumi kept taking a step back, dodging Ayane's sword. Then, Kasumi began running. She could hear Ayane's footsteps going as fast hers. Then, Kasumi began running faster, kicking up leaves behind her.

Ayane stopped chasing after Kasumi and took out a small knife that hung down her belt. She grabbed it by the blade and heaved it towards Kasumi's back. It was right at the target. Ayane could see her half-sister, stumbling over sticks and twigs that lied on the ground. However, she was still moving, but slowed down each second that passed.

Ayane could feel triumph in her whole body. She finally did it. Ayane followed Kasumi, who was still running slowly, to a stream. Kasumi collapsed on her knees and felt Ayane's feet, pushing her into the stream.

"There, she should be dead from the stream's force," Ayane told herself, watching Kasumi being pushed around the heavy stream.

Kasumi could still feel the knife in her. The water around her caused more pain. It ripped more skin around the wound. She felt a hand around her arm. It was strong and pulled her to dry land.

"Come on. I'll take you to my shop. You'll get rest there," said the familiar deep voice.


	3. Chapter 1

Ryu Hayabusa smashed his sword against Kasumi's short katana. Then, with another swift swing of the sword, Ryu dodged the sharp katana and leaped up and landed on a thick tree branch. Kasumi followed him and steadied herself to not fall.

"You have improved," Ryu commented.

"Thanks, Master Ryu," Kasumi answered.

Ryu thrust his sword at Kasumi, who dodged it with ease. "You have _surely_ improved," Ryu said again.

With both swords clashing against each other, Ryu finally stopped. He could hear something. It sounded like footsteps. Ryu could hear it drawing closer and closer. The pattering sound of the footsteps suddenly stopped.

"Kasumi," Ryu said quietly. "Hide. Quickly."

Kasumi didn't argue. She was also alerted by the quickening footsteps. It was definitely her brother's assassins sent to kill her for leaving the clan. Kasumi slipped her katana into the sheath and looked at Ryu for any more things to do.

"Kasumi, they must've heard us when we were practicing," Ryu told her. "There must be hundreds now that are sent to kill you. I can sense them forming a barrier around the perimeter. They're planning on surrounding you."

Kasumi began drawing deep breaths. She could also sense the assassins. There were more than usual. "Should I start running?" she asked.

"Where to?" Ryu questioned. "We're already in the middle. Anywhere you run there will be an assassin there." Ryu sighed and closed his eyes to think. "I'll tell you when to run, Kasumi. But now, just wait."

Kasumi nodded. She looked Ryu for the word. She didn't sense fear in him, or uneasiness in him. He was calm and quiet like the trees around them.

"Draw out your katana," Ryu ordered

Kasumi did what she was told. She could hear four assassins coming on the right side of her and two more coming ahead. The rest were behind her to pounce like a lion.

"Get ready," Ryu alerted.

Kasumi held her katana tightly in her fist. Then, an assassin leaped in the air, but Ryu stabbed him with his sword before he could've even reach Kasumi.

"There's an opening," Ryu told Kasumi, pointing at an open space. "Run!"

Kasumi ran to where Ryu pointed. He was right. There were no assassins to be seen. She looked behind her and saw Ryu, gone. He was nowhere to be seen. As soon as Kasumi looked ahead of her, she gasped. It was a young lady with short purple hair. She was slender and very eye-catching. She was Kasumi's young half-sister, Ayane.

"It's glad to see you again," Kasumi remarked.

Ayane smiled. "So am I."

The two of them stared at each other, until Ayane drew out her sword from her sheath.

"I don't want to fight you, Ayane," Kasumi said sternly.

"Fine, then, you don't have to. I'll kill you with ease, then."

Ayane slammed her sword down at Kasumi's katana, which shook tremendously. Ayane thrust her sword for Kasumi's stomach, but missed. Again and again she thrust, but Kasumi's eyes were quicker than light.

Kasumi kept taking a step back, dodging Ayane's sword. Then, Kasumi began running. She could hear Ayane's footsteps going as fast hers. Then, Kasumi began running faster, kicking up leaves behind her.

Ayane stopped chasing after Kasumi and took out a small knife that hung down her belt. She grabbed it by the blade and heaved it towards Kasumi's back. It was right at the target. Ayane could see her half-sister, stumbling over sticks and twigs that lied on the ground. However, she was still moving, but slowed down each second that passed.

Ayane could feel triumph in her whole body. She finally did it. Ayane followed Kasumi, who was still running slowly, to a stream. Kasumi collapsed on her knees and felt Ayane's feet, pushing her into the stream.

"There, she should be dead from the stream's force," Ayane told herself, watching Kasumi being pushed around the heavy stream.

Kasumi could still feel the knife in her. The water around her caused more pain. It ripped more skin around the wound. She felt a hand around her arm. It was strong and pulled her to dry land.

"Come on. I'll take you to my shop. You'll get rest there," said the familiar deep voice.


End file.
